


Harry’s New Diet

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chastity Device, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry makes a discovery and a decision. He won’t be going hungry at the Dursley’s anymore.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 31
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Underage sex (eventually,) and naughty language.

Harry turns onto his other side hoping that that will suddenly allow him to fall asleep. It doesn’t. He rolls onto his back and stares at the canopy of his bed, not that he can really see it in the dark. He grumbles quietly to himself, he has classes in the morning, he needs to sleep damn it. He wonders if he dares...he’s never risked it in the dorm before...he decides they won’t hear him over Ron’s snores. He slips his hand inside his pants and begins stroking his cock. It feels better than he’d remembered. It’s so good. He strokes himself faster thinking about nothing but the feelings he’s generating. He feels himself getting close and bites his lip. He cums and is shocked to feel himself actually cumming for the first time. He collects some of his semen with his fingers and licks it off. He’s surprised at the taste. He doesn’t exactly like it but he doesn’t hate it either. He wonders...he knows it’s supposed to be full of protein, it would make a decent food source for the summer, although he doubts his would be strong enough since he’s only eleven. And he definitely wouldn’t be able to make enough on his own. There’s probably a spell or more likely a potion to increase the volume. If only Snape didn’t hate him so much he could ask him for help. He’ll just have to figure it out himself. There must be someone who would be willing and able to help him. He doesn’t know how he’s going to sound people out though. He can’t exactly come out and ask.

~~~~~~

He isn’t having any luck finding someone to help him. He’s almost tempted to ask Hagrid, he probably makes enough on his own, but the man is terrible at keeping secrets. He finds himself staring at Snape during meals. Wonders if the man truly hates him enough that he wouldn’t care about his starving all summer. Probably.

~~~~~~

He’s lying in the hospital wing recovering from his near death when he remembers what Quirrel said. Snape was trying to save him. Maybe, maybe he doesn’t hate him as much as he seems to. Maybe he _would_ be willing to help him. He decides it can’t hurt to ask.

~~~~~~

He takes his cloak and sneaks out of the tower that night. Heads down to the dungeons, knocks on the door to Snape’s office, and immediately regrets it. Snape is never going to help him, what was he thinking?

The door opens and Snape stands there glaring into the empty looking hall. He quickly yanks the hood back.

“Sorry, sir. I’m sorry to bother you but could I speak to you in private? It’s important, sir. Please.”

Snape sneers as if nothing he has to say could ever be important. He grimaces, he knew the man wouldn’t help him.

“In.”

He blinks and then shakes himself and follows the man into his office.

“What do you need, Potter?”

He ignores the man’s annoyed tone, he isn’t as sure as he had been that it’s an act, if it is it’s a convincing one, but he won’t let himself back down now. He’s so close. He doesn’t want to spend the summer starving if he can help it.

“Sir, it’s about my situation with my relatives. Dumbledore says I have to go back, but...they starve me and keep me locked up. If I have to go back for the summer, then I would really like to have a food source that I could bring with me, that they can’t take from me. I was thinking of using my own semen, but I know I can’t make enough on my own and I doubt it’s strong enough at my age. I was wondering if you could maybe provide me with yours? There has to be a potion that would allow you to make enough, right?”

The man blinks. Utterly shocked.

“You wish to subsist entirely on semen?”

“Well not entirely or my relatives would wonder why I haven’t died. But pretty much yes. They feed me only enough so that I don’t die and I spend all my time half starved. I hate it. I’ve been eating my own semen for a while now and I like the taste.”

The man looks thoughtful.

“There is indeed such a potion, but I would have to provide you with semen daily rather than providing you with enough to last you for the summer. There are spells that allow for objects to be transferred from one container to another...it would need to be something you can hide from your relatives, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

The man looks thoughtful.

“There is only one option that I would consider feasible. I will acquire the necessary item tomorrow morning. I will provide you with a supply of semen for the summer, Mr. Potter, but you are _sure_ you want this?”

He nods enthusiastically. He can’t believe how much he likes the idea. He also can’t believe the man’s abrasive attitude towards him has evaporated as if it had never been. Now he knows it was an act. He wonders why though.

“I expect you’ll be able to make an excuse to leave your friends for an hour and come here after lunch?”

“Of course, sir. Thank you, sir.”

The man waves off his thanks and nods him toward the door. He leaves feeling lighter than air. He isn’t going to have to starve this summer. Or perhaps ever again.

~~~~~~

The next day he follows Snape into his office and Snape has him strip. He awkwardly strips out of his clothes, then stands naked and covering himself, while Snape retrieves an item from his desk. He kneels down in front of him and Harry stares at whatever it is.

“You’ll need to move your hands.”

He does so, trying to ignore how awkward this is. Snape places the thing on his cock and balls.

“What is it?”

“It is a cock-cage. I had it specially made, it will allow me to provide you with a daily supply of semen remotely. This part is magically expanded on the inside. I already brewed the necessary potion last night so that we may test it.”

“Brilliant.”

Snape gives him a look he can’t interpret. Then pulls a potion bottle from his pocket, uncorks it, and drinks it down. He watches as the man sits down in the chair behind his desk. He reaches down below the level of his desk and Harry realizes all at once what he’s about to do. He’s a bit embarrassed but also strangely turned on. Although he realizes quickly he can’t get hard inside the cock-cage. Shit. That’s going to be awful after a while.

“Sir, I can’t get hard, won’t that be a problem after a while?”

The man raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re saying you would be hard right now if you could be?”

Snape stares at him breathing harder as his arm begins flexing in a telling way. He shrugs.

“It’s kind of hot, watching you.”

“Fuck. You are a wonder.”

He smiles at the man. He can’t believe how quickly things have changed between them. Snape almost sounds like he likes him. The man continues masturbating while they stare at one another. It takes longer than he’s expecting and he feels like it should be awkward but it somehow isn’t. Finally Snape climaxes with a groan. He waits for the man to recover enough to explain how to test the thing. When he does he brings something with him.

“You will not be able to achieve orgasm using your cock. This will provide an alternative, you can use this to stimulate your prostate.”

“You got me a dildo?”

Snape smiles, which stuns him a little.

“I will walk you through using it correctly so that you do not hurt yourself. It can be stored within the cock-cage, never fear. Now...”

The man conjures a glass and hands it to him. Then shows him how to work the thing. It works perfectly and he soon has a glass full of Snape’s cum. He gives him a grin and begins drinking it. It’s different than he thought it would be, more bitter than his own. He still likes it. He drinks it down eagerly then thanks the man once again. Snape looks very pleased.

The man runs him through how to use a dildo without injuring himself accidentally. It’s going to be a bit stressful trying to use it while worrying about being caught, but he’s grateful he won’t be unable to cum for the entire summer, that might have been just as awful as starving.

When he’s done they both stand there for a moment, unsure what to do next. He throws caution to the four winds and hugs the man.

“Thank you, sir, so much. You’ve no idea how much this means to me. Just, thank you.”

Snape cards his fingers through his hair and he blinks, shocked once again at the man’s behavior.

“You’re quite welcome, Harry.”

~~~~~~

That summer he goes back to the Dursley’s happy that they don’t know he can’t use magic, and also that he won’t be going hungry. He drinks a glass of Snape’s cum the moment he’s back in his room. He’s so glad the man agreed to help him.

~~~~~~

The first few days of his new diet are better than he’d thought they would be. He has enough energy to complete all the chores they demand so he doesn’t get punished. He manages to sneakily use his dildo every night, he’s so grateful Snape provided him with it, it’s even better than wanking was. And each time he drinks a glass of Snape’s cum he pictures the man wanking. It makes it taste even better. The only damper on his spirits is the fact they locked up his school things. He is _not_ looking forward to trying to explain why he didn’t complete his work this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks go by and he finds another reason to be unhappy. His friends haven’t written him a single letter. He sits outside in the yard avoiding the Dursleys, angry that his friends didn’t even bother to write him on his birthday. He’s just considering going inside for a nice glass of cum, that always cheers him up, when he realizes he’s staring at a pair of eyes in the bush in front of him. He blinks, and they disappear. He stares at the bush for a long moment. Then shakes his head and goes inside. He must’ve imagined it. He drinks a glass of cum and it’s even better than he’d remembered. He closes his eyes and pictures Snape wanking. He wonders what the man’s cock looks like. He wonders if the man would let him drink straight from his cock one of these days. He thinks he’d like that.

Later that evening he finds out he wasn’t imagining things. He tries to get Dobby to be quiet until he realizes his friends have been writing him but Dobby’s been stealing his letters. He’s enraged and he refuses to agree not to go back to Hogwarts. As if he would ever want to stay here. He regrets it pretty quickly when Dobby gets him in trouble.

~~~~~~

He fumes in his locked room. He’s so glad he has Snape’s cum to keep him from going hungry. If only he’d asked the man for some kind of emergency communication device by which he could tell the man he’s locked up. He wonders if the man will come looking for him when he fails to return, wonders if he’ll stop supplying him with his cum eventually if he doesn’t. He hopes not.

He finds himself bored and begins drinking more cum than he probably should, it just makes him less miserable for a while. He stares down at the slight bump of his stomach. He tells himself he’s not going to drink anymore cum till tomorrow.

He drinks more cum anyway.

~~~~~~

That night he’s woken by a sound outside his window. He stares for a long moment before jumping up. He opens the window as quietly as he can.

“What are you doing here?”

He stares at the flying car outside his window. There are flying cars?

“Rescuing you, of course. You haven’t been answering my letters.”

He explains the situation quickly and Fred and George break the bars off his window, somehow without waking the Dursleys, then fetch his things from the cupboard under the stairs while he collects the few things he has hidden in his room. He grabs Hedwig and releases her before putting her cage in the car. They manage to make a clean break of it. He breathes a sigh of relief but then wonders how he’s going to manage drinking cum while he’s surrounded by the Weasley family.

~~~~~~

He sneaks into the bathroom in the middle of the night. Mrs. Weasley seems to think he has something wrong with him ‘cause he eats so little, but he just can’t bring himself to eat more. If he does he won’t be able to drink as much cum. He fills the glass with cum and lifts it to his lips. He takes a single sip and holds it in his mouth for a moment. It’s so good. He begins drinking it properly. The last thing he needs is to get caught. He finishes it quickly and rubs his stomach. It isn’t as round now, he kind of misses it. The physical reminder of how full of Snape’s cum he is. He’s tempted to drink more but it isn’t worth the risk. He’ll sneak another glass in the morning after breakfast.

~~~~~~

He finds himself both happy to be at the Burrow, there’s so much to do and no chores. And also sad, he can’t drink cum whenever he wants. He rubs his flat stomach a bit sadly. He hopes Snape will keep providing him with cum even after he returns to Hogwarts.

It isn’t until after he’s been there almost a week that he realizes there’s another, much worse, downside to being here. He can’t use his dildo. Or at least it would be very risky if he were to attempt it. He decides he’ll just have to wait till he’s back at Hogwarts. He can last that long. Better that than getting caught anyway.

~~~~~~

During the next few weeks he becomes more and more desperate. He needs to cum so badly. He tries to distract himself but his cock keeps trying to harden within the cage and pulling his thoughts back to his desperate need. He _needs_ to cum. He wishes now that he hadn’t been rescued.

~~~~~~

Finally they’re headed back to Hogwarts for the new school year. He hovers impatiently beside the Weasleys as they begin crossing the barrier onto the platform. He has a hard time suppressing his fidgeting. He’s so busy concentrating on that he almost doesn’t notice that he and Ron are the only ones left. They head for the barrier. But can’t get through. He blinks, horrified, at the solid wall. What do they do now? Ron says something about taking the car. He stares at him as if he’s gone mad.

“No. They’re bound to come looking when they realize we didn’t make it onto the train. We’ll wait.”

Ron argues with him but he simply sits on a bench and ignores him. He bounces his leg for a moment but that jostles the cage and reminds him of his need. He straitens his spine and grits his teeth. Just a few more hours. Then he’ll be able to use his dildo again. He just has to last a few more hours.

~~~~~~

It takes almost twenty minutes for the Weasleys to come bustling into the station looking slightly frantic. He waves to get their attention and they rush over to them. He finds himself wrapped up in a too-tight hug.

“ _There_ you are dears. We were so worried. What happened?”

They explain about the barrier not letting them through. Mr. Weasley wrinkles his brow at that and begins subtly casting spells at it. Then places his hand upon it. His hand falls right through the surface. He frowns more at that.

“Well, it seems fine now, but I’ll have someone come by and check it over more thoroughly later. Right now let’s get you boys to Hogwarts.”

They nod eagerly and head back to the car. One short car ride later they head through the floo to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley following to make sure they both make it there after what happened when they visited Diagon. They arrive in Dumbledore’s office who looks surprised to see them. Harry fidgets impatiently while the situation is explained. Finally they’re released to go entertain themselves until their fellow students arrive.

~~~~~~

Once out of the office he turns to Ron.

“There’s something I need to do. I’ll see you later.”

Ron gapes at him. He shrugs. Then leaves. Ron shouts after him but he ignores it. Or at least he doesn’t respond with words. He does respond by sprinting away as fast as he can once he’s rounded the first corner. He takes a winding path down to the dungeons. Hoping that he lost Ron on the way. He stands panting outside Snape’s office listening for footsteps. When he hears nothing, he knocks.

The door is opened almost at once. Snape looks confused as he pushes past without an invitation, worried that Ron might show up and overhear if he has this conversation in the hall, then explains quickly.

“You want to masturbate in my office?”

“It’s been weeks. I can’t make it through the feast like this. I can’t. _Please_.”

Snape gestures for him to strip. He does so eagerly. Snape kneels in front of him and he backs up a step.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to remove the cage, you no longer need...”

“ _No_.”

He curls his hands protectively around it, well aware that it will make no difference. If Snape wants it off it’ll end up coming off. Snape blinks, looking bewildered.

“You wish to keep it on during the school year?”

He nods. He likes the feel of it. The constant reminder that _someone_ cares about his wellbeing.

“I like it, and I don’t want to stop drinking your cum either, sir.”

Snape gives him a long look then nods once sharply.

“Then you may continue wearing it and I will of course continue providing you with my semen. But if at any time you should change your mind...”

“I’ll let you know, sir. Thank you.”

“Now, I will be organizing my ingredients before the coming year. Make yourself at home.”

He smiles widely before kneeling. He begins stretching himself using some of Snape’s cum, like he always does. Snape gives him a look he can’t interpret before turning to walk away.

“You can watch if you like, sir. If you aren’t too busy.”

Snape stops mid-stride and turns slowly. He licks his lip and widens his stance so he can add another finger. Snape’s eyes narrow in on his moving arm. The man tilts his head before summoning his chair from behind his desk and sitting down on it. He flushes under the man’s attention. He can’t believe how hot this is. He wonders if it was this good for Snape when he was the one wanking in front of him.

He decides he’s stretched enough. He might not have even bothered with that much prep but he can’t imagine Snape would be pleased if he hurt himself in his impatience. He doesn’t want to piss the man off. He slicks the dildo with Snape’s cum and slides it in. He begins panting at once, biting his lip to try and make this last more than half a second. As much as he wants to cum he also wants to put on a show for the man. He begins sliding it in and out. It doesn’t take long before he’s whimpering with each inward thrust. He hears a quiet groan and smirks at Snape. His eyes widen when he catches his first glimpse of the man’s cock. It’s huge. He’s never seen an adult cock so he doesn’t know if they’re normally that size but it seems massive. He licks his lip, he wants so badly to suck the cum out of it. But he doesn’t want to push too far too quickly. He focuses on fucking himself with the dildo. He thrusts it in at the same speed that Snape is wanking himself. Snape smirks himself and begins speeding his strokes. He matches him for as long as he can but it’s too much and he’s needed this for too long. He cums, moaning, a small amount of cum dribbling out of his soft cock.

He sits back on his heels, panting, and watches Snape wank himself to completion. He finds himself almost drooling at the sight of Snape climaxing. Nothing comes out and he blinks.

“I have a plug in it which transfers my semen to your cock-cage.”

Oh. He wonders how that works. He can’t see anything, oh, it’s inside it. Wow. That’s hot. He feels a cleaning charm wash over him and he smiles gratefully. He stands on shaky legs and begins righting his clothing.

“You should return to Mr. Weasley. Before he spreads the tale of your disappearance.”

He nods. He would rather stay here and keep Snape company but he knows they need to keep this a secret. He’s not sure why, but apparently they do.

“You’re going to be mean to me in public aren’t you?”

“I must, Harry. I wish that were not the case.”

“I understand, or well, I don’t understand why it’s necessary but I get that it is. I trust you.”

Snape gives him a complicated look but nods slowly. He gives the man another hug and is pleased when Snape once again pets his hair.

“I am very happy that you have trusted me with this, Harry.”

He smiles up at the man.

“Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ron is obnoxious when he gets back to him. He brushes off his many questions with vague answers and Ron eventually gets the point and stops asking. He really should have thought his earlier plan through more, but he needed relief. He feels so much better now.

They spend the day wandering around the grounds together. It’s peaceful but a bit boring.

~~~~~~

He mostly picks at his food in the Great Hall. He’s hungry but not for anything on offer. After the feast he waits until his dorm mates are all in bed before slipping off to the bathroom. He fills a glass and drinks it slowly, then he fills another, and another. He knows he probably shouldn’t drink this much, but he wants to. He wants to be so full he feels it all day long tomorrow.

~~~~~~

The next morning he slips off to the bathroom again and drinks another glass. He has a bit of a belly after and he’ll still have to eat something at breakfast to keep up appearances, but he likes it this way. He rubs his small belly and smiles.

~~~~~~

The next few days pass in a blur of activity. He slips off to the bathroom several times each day to drink his fill of cum and he gets a little bit pudgy around the middle. He loves it. The constant reminder that someone cares. He has a hard time finding enough time to use his dildo but he manages.

But he doesn’t manage to see Snape at all that week, or at least not outside of classes. He’s tempted to sneak down to the man’s office after curfew but he doesn’t want to risk angering him. He waits until his next potions class and gives the man a look. Snape narrows his eyes at him, probably annoyed that he’s taking even that much of a risk, but he does begin belittling him, giving Harry the opening needed to earn himself a detention. Yes. He can’t wait.

~~~~~~

When he shows up for it that evening Snape is very annoyed with him.

“Sorry sir. But I’ve been patient up till now. I waited over a week but you never gave me an opportunity to earn a detention.”

“If you knew how annoying Minerva is every time she hears I have given you one you would not be so quick to expect it of me.”

Oh. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Sorry, I just, missed you. I thought about creeping down here under my cloak but...”

“Your cloak?”

My invisibility cloak.”

“I see. That would work then, so long as you are careful. I can only give you detentions so often or Minerva will complain to Albus, and we don’t want him catching wind of this.”

Harry nods and then can’t help but ask.

“Can I suck you?”

The man goes still.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really want to. Please.”

The man gives him a long, long, look.

“You may, but in return...”

He nods. Whatever it is, he’ll do it.

~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later he’s standing in Snape’s office wearing a tiny little dress, panties, stockings, and garters. He feels ridiculous at first but the way the man is looking at him. Damn. He quickly realizes he doesn’t mind this, at all.

Snape motions him forward and he starts to kneel between his legs but the man stops him, he rubs his hand across his small belly while giving him a questioning look.

“Have you been eating too many sweets?”

He shakes his head, a bit embarrassed.

“I’ve been drinking so much cum...”

He shrugs. Snape gives him an intense look while continuing to rub his belly. Then motions for him to kneel. He does so, eagerly. He runs his hands along the man’s covered thighs marveling at the heat of him, he can’t believe he’s actually about to suck the man’s cock. He licks his lip and feels a touch to his cheek.

“You are beautiful like this, Harry.”

He smiles and then begins pulling out the man’s cock. He needs to taste it. He examines the plug closely. He can’t believe this little thing is responsible for providing him with all that lovely cum. Snape removes it for him and points out.

“Because of the potion, which I drank this morning the amount is going to be...impressive. It will likely be more than you can handle without choking. Don’t worry about making a mess, and I won’t let you come to harm, alright?”

He nods and focuses back on the cock in front of him, he can practically taste it already. He leans forward and licks the head, delicious. He immediately pulls it into his mouth and begins sucking gently on it. The texture is different than he thought it would be, and it tastes different than he thought it would as well. He loves it. He hopes Snape will let him do this all the time. He hums happily around the man’s cock and pulls a groan out of him. So he does it again. Snape begins petting his hair and he stares up at the man, trying to show him how much he loves this with his eyes. The man groans even louder so he supposes it worked. He begins sucking harder but doesn’t try to pull the cock deeper, his mouth is much too small for that. Sadly. He does his best to please the man, he tries licking various parts of it to see what he likes best, when he licks across the slit the man groans loudest. So he does it again. He feels a gentle tug on his hair and glances up again.

“Close.”

He feels so proud of himself, the man can’t even speak in full sentences at the moment. He hums once again and Snape climaxes, filling his mouth and then some. Holy shit. He swallows as fast as he can, as much as he can, but it’s too much too fast. He ends up drenched in it. He keeps sucking and swallowing until the stream cuts off, then sits back, panting, and stares down at his dress in bewilderment.

“Is that why you wanted me to change?”

Although he knows the man chose this particular outfit because he thinks he’s sexy in it.

“Mm, that was a part of it, but mostly...you simply look divine like this.”

He smiles, but he also laughs, he looks ridiculous. He stands up and takes in the state of his dress. Absolutely drenched. Snape groans again at the sight of him. Apparently he sees it differently. He tilts his head wonderingly.

“If you like me like this so much...can I dress like this all the time? When we’re alone I mean.”

“Fuck, yes. I would love that.”

He beams, biting his lip. He can’t believe how much he likes the idea. Or how much Snape does. It would never have occurred to him this morning to wear a dress and now he kind of never wants to take it off, or well, not a clean one anyway. He wouldn’t mind taking _this_ one off.

~~~~~~

He begins sneaking off to see the man almost every night. He would every night but the man is very busy. He loves sucking his cock, sometimes he’s even able to swallow all of his cum, when he shows up late enough that the potion has worn off. He doesn’t hate being covered in it either though.

~~~~~~

He shows up at Snape’s door about a week after that first blowjob to find the man gone. He stands there and huffs quietly under the cloak, he doesn’t want to leave without the blowjob he’s been looking forward to, but he can’t be sure the man will be coming back anytime soon. He’s just about to leave when the man comes striding down the hall.

He follows Snape into his office and tears off the cloak, giving him a beaming smile.

“What do you have for me to wear today?”

Snape collects a box from a desk drawer and hands it to him. He opens it and simply breathes for a moment.

“It’s perfect.”

He strips as quickly as he can, he can’t wait to have Snape’s cock in his mouth again, and then Snape helps him into the tiny corset, and all the rest of it as well. He can’t believe how excited he is about it. But once he has it on he feels so sexy, and the way Snape looks at him makes him feel powerful. But he can’t help but ask.

“Why a corset?”

The man smirks at him and rubs his belly giving him a teasing look.

“I wanted to see what you would look like without the cum belly.”

The man looks at him for a long moment. Then hums.

“You are just as sexy either way.”

He narrows his eyes at the man, somehow he doubts that’s true. He’s noticed the way the man stares at his stomach. But he lets it go. He has more important things to worry about. He nudges the man toward his chair. Snape laughs and sits, then spreads his legs wide. He kneels in between them at once, already reaching for the man’s trousers. He soon has his cock in his mouth, where it belongs. He sucks him as best he can, using all the tricks he’s been learning, staring into his eyes the entire time. Snape petting his hair and every once in a while guiding his motions as he sucks on the cock in his mouth. He thinks he might like that part the best, when Snape has taken control. But he likes being in charge too. He can’t decide. They’re both brilliant. He sucks more firmly on the man’s cock pulling a groan out of him, slides his tongue under the edge of his foreskin, and hums. Snape grips his hair more tightly and he gentles his movements, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. He begins gently fondling his bollocks, once again marveling at the size of them, he knows that lovely potion hasn’t made them any bigger. But they still seem so huge to him, he has a hard time believing they haven’t been affected by it. He pulls off the man’s cock and begins sucking on his bollocks instead. He alternates from one to the other for a moment before Snape takes control again and moves his head back to his cock. He dutifully sucks it back in and begins worshipping it. Snape groans above him and gives him a warning tug. He sucks more firmly and is rewarded with a massive load of cum.

He ends up covered it in again.


	4. Chapter 4

Quidditch starts back up and Harry is both excited, he loves quidditch, but at the same time, he’ll have less time for other things. Like spending time with Snape. He runs his hand over his small belly as he’s changing, thinking of the last time Snape did the same. He hears an exclamation of surprise and turns to see what that’s about, only to find everyone looking at him. They all begin talking at once, seemingly shocked at his having grown pudgy over the summer. He bites his lip, he doesn’t know what to say, he nods his head guiltily when they joke about his having eaten too many sweets. Oliver looks worried and informs him that he needs to be careful that he doesn’t gain too much weight. Seekers are supposed to be small and lightweight after all. He frowns but doesn’t say anything.

They all turn to other subjects and he’s just breathing a sigh of relief when Fred and George walk closer, they each rub a hand over his stomach exclaiming how cute he looks like that, and telling him to ignore Oliver. Fred winks at him and they finally turn away. He shakes his head. He can’t believe he didn’t see this coming. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t want to start drinking less, and he can’t eat any less during meal times. Hermione is already worried about him. He’ll ask Snape for advice later. He’s sure the man will have a solution.

~~~~~~

“You want me to quit quidditch?”

He can’t believe the man would suggest that as the answer.

“It seems the simplest solution, I don’t like the idea of you playing such a dangerous sport. It will give you more time to focus on your studies, and we could spend the matches here, together.”

Oh. Well if Snape is concerned about him...he smiles.

“Alright. I’ll tell Oliver tomorrow. Although I can’t see him taking it well. And Malfoy is going to be obnoxious over my quitting just after he got onto the Slytherin team.”

“I will ensure he behaves himself.”

The man gives him a long look. Then.

“There is something else I would like to do to ensure your safety, but I need to acquire something first.”

He wonders what that’s about but decides to worry about it later. For now...

“Can I suck your cock now? And can I try taking it in my throat this time?”

He really wants to, he knows he’s small but he wants to please the man as best he can and he knows deepthroating is supposed to be even better than a regular blowjob. He gives him a pleading look. Snape sighs, then nods. He beams at him.

He strips as fast as he can and gets dressed in the tiny skirt Snape has for him today. He loves it even better than the corset. He’s wearing a tiny shirt as well and his belly is showing just a bit. Snape is staring at the exposed skin hungrily and it makes him feel so sexy. He kneels between his legs and licks his lips. Snape stops him before he can begin though.

“I will cast a spell to keep you from choking. There will be time for you to learn how to take my cock without the spell when you are older.”

He can’t argue with that. He doesn’t plan to stop doing this anytime soon. He’s glad to hear Snape’s planning to continue this as well. He takes a deep breath and pulls the man’s cock into his mouth, then deeper, into his throat. He swallows around it. It feels weird. But Snape groans above him and he quickly decides it’s worth it. He pulls off slowly, sucking on the cock as he does so. Snape begins breathing harder and starts guiding his movements. He hums happily as the man takes control, pulling another groan out of him. Snape begins guiding him to move faster and he begins sucking more harshly automatically. The man tugs on his hair gently and he starts sucking less harshly again. He can’t believe the man is already on edge. Snape guides him onto and off his cock for a bit longer before letting him take control again. He thinks the man probably wants him to keep that rhythm but instead he speeds up for a moment before slowing down again. Snape groans once again and he begins humming continuously as he sucks the man’s cock.

“Fuck, you have become, much too, skilled, at that, brat.”

He laughs around the man’s cock and finds his hair being gripped again. Snape holds his head still and thrusts up into his mouth for a moment before pulling out until just the head is in his mouth and climaxing. He tries to gulp down as much as he can, but, he ends up covered in it again.

He sits back on his heels, panting, after. He can’t help but ask.

“Why didn’t you leave your cock in my throat and fill me with all this?”

The man raises an eyebrow at him. He huffs a laugh.

“Okay so it’s a lot. Maybe if I don’t eat dinner tomorrow?”

“You truly want this don’t you? Alright. Skip dinner tomorrow and I’ll make sure you get your fill after.”

He smiles so wide it hurts. He can’t wait.

~~~~~~

The next day he tells Oliver at breakfast. It goes even worse than he thought it would. Oliver acts like he just gave him a death sentence, and Ron is a jerk about it. The twins and Angelina support him though and tear the others to pieces for being rude. He sits between the twins during meals that day and refuses to speak to Ron.

~~~~~~

That evening he shows up to Snape’s quarters to find the man waiting while holding a small box. He gives him a curious look. Snape hands him the box.

“Open it.”

He does and is confused.

“What is it?”

“It’s a piercing, for your navel. It has protective enchantments on it. It will protect you from malicious potions, as well as other dangers. May I put it on you?”

He nods. He rather likes that idea. He strips quickly and Snape pierces his belly button. He stares down at it for a moment. He loves it. Snape interrupts his admiring of it.

“I have one other thing I would like to give you. It is a tattoo but it isn’t merely decorative, or a passive form of protection, but an active one.”

He nods again, but then wonders.

“What does it look like? And where are you going to put it?”

“It will be a small image of a magical creature, on the inside of your right wrist, it will be something you can summon to protect you.”

That didn’t exactly answer his first question but he shrugs and holds out his arm. Snape points his wand at it and casts a complicated spell. He blinks down at the image being formed. A lion, with wings? Huh. When he’s done Snape gives him a nod. He shakes his head, he has no idea how to summon it.

“Just think of it forming in the air in front of you and it will happen.”

He does so and stumbles backs a step when there’s suddenly a massive lion in the room with them, it’s wings spread and teeth bared threateningly. Damn. That would’ve been helpful to have when he confronted Quirrel. He smiles up at Snape, then gives him a hopeful look. The man huffs, amused.

“Yes, You may suck my cock, but first put the pteroleon away.”

“ _That’s_ what that’s called. Huh.”

He thinks of it being back on his wrist and it is, it’s teeth still bared for a moment but then it calms and folds it wings. He stares. He didn’t know magical tattoos could move. Cool.

Snape sits and he kneels between his legs once again. He gives him a questioning look as he pulls out his lovely cock.

“You don’t want me wearing something pretty today?”

“I had an idea that you might like to wear something after. If you put it on now it might get dirtied. Would you like to wear panties and stockings while you are attending classes tomorrow?”

Oh. Damn.

“Yes, please. I would love that.”

“Then that is what we shall do.”

He smiles at the man before taking his cock into his mouth once again. He pays special attention to the head for a moment. Licking across the slit and under the edge of the foreskin. He teases the sensitive bit under the head, and feels a gentle tug to his hair.

“Get on with it, brat.”

He does, pulling the cock all the way into his throat, Snape casting the spell just before his cock fills his throat. He forgot about that. Oops. He begins sucking the man’s cock as best he can, alternating between gentle and harsh sucks. Quick and slow. He brings the man close to the edge and carefully backs off again. Snape groaning and tugging his hair whenever he gets too close. After long minutes he hums around the man’s cock while it’s deep in his throat and drives him, groaning, over the edge. He feels his cock pulsing in his throat as it fills him more and more. He’s a bit disappointed he can’t taste it this way but he’ll have another glass soon enough and it’s worth it to have his stomach filled so very full. He rubs his hand across it as it expands. Shit. He’s not sure his trousers are going to fit. He wonders if Snape will give him a skirt if they don’t. The stream finally cuts off and he pulls back, he stares down at his stomach. The skin is taut but not painful. It’s not as big as he’d thought it would be but it’s big enough. People are going to notice. Snape pulls him into his lap and kisses him, while rubbing his belly.

“You are beautiful.”

He stares up at the man in wonder and receives an intense look in return. He can’t believe the man would kiss him, he thought this was just sex but...is that why he wanted to tattoo him? He can’t believe the man would want him. He’s so happy right now.

~~~~~~

He walks slowly back to the tower hidden under the cloak. He feels so sexy right now, wearing stockings, panties, and a skirt. He runs his hand over the navel piercing again. He doesn’t know how he’s going to explain any of it if his dorm mates notice, but he doesn’t care either. He’s managed to keep the cock-cage hidden all this time anyway.

He sneaks into the tower, and walks straight into the twins, who are sneaking out.

There’s a moment of confusion when they’re staring at what looks like empty space and then they both grin and reach for him. He can’t back up with the portrait hole right behind him and they quickly drag the cloak off him. He stares up at them, a bit horrified. They take in the sight of him in his feminine clothes, he really wishes he had brought his school robes with him when he went to visit Snape today, and their grins widen.

“So who’s the lucky man?”

He blinks at the both of them, biting his lip. He has to tell them _something_. He takes a deep breath and tells them. They both burst out into quiet laughter.

“We noticed he seemed to have mellowed recently.”

“He actually caught us setting up a prank and didn’t give us detention the other day.”

“It freaked us out at the time.”

“Convinced he was planning something worse we were.”

“But it turns out he didn’t want to cut into his time with you.”

He smacks them both on the arm when they start laughing again.

“It’s not that funny, and you aren’t going to tell anyone, right?”

They sober immediately, giving him very serious looks.

“We’ll do you one better.”

“We’ll help you come up with a cover story for you new body art and style of dress.”

“Yeah, you don’t want anyone getting suspicious.”

He definitely does not want that. He gives them both a grateful smile. They sit down and begin planning how they’re going to handle keeping his secret secret.


End file.
